


Say the word.

by dia_kags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, First Meetings, Light BDSM, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Possibility of Future, Shameless Smut, Top Miya Osamu, bold Kageyama tobio, osakage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dia_kags/pseuds/dia_kags
Summary: Osamu met a handsome stranger and took him home. He should have known it wouldn't be that simple.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Say the word.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I have written! This is just pure porn. *flips table* If you look really hard, you might be able to find some plot. Read at your own risk. No seriously, there is a high chance that this fic might drag you down to the deepest level of gutter that my mind is.

A bunch of moving bodies, throbbing lights, loud music, alcohol flowing free, strangers acting way too familiar; None of it was his scene, all the same, it just happened to be his brother’s. He still wonders many times, how two people who were born just a few minutes apart could be so vastly different. 

Their advertising firm in Tokyo was doing much better than initially planned. The team was made of amazing creative people who looked at things with a fresh approach and filled a few seconds’ slots with stories untold. That had been the foundation of their success, and today was no different. They had just closed a deal with a major Italian clothing line after a week of negotiation, which wants to enter Japan's market and expand their footing further in the world. If the campaign succeeded, it would comfortably put them at the top of the advertising world in Japan. It was a worthy reason to celebrate, but it was just the beginning, and there was a lot more work to be done. If he hadn’t been busy with meeting the sales team, he would have chosen somewhere else to be, alas that responsibility fell on Atsumu’s shoulders, and here he was. 

Osamu liked control. He was great at directing people and getting work done, but the only uncontrollable thing in his life was his twin, and more often than not he gave in to his wishes. Now though, he just wanted to go home and be in the silence of his apartment. It’s been an hour since he arrived at this place and he was already getting a headache, but as one of the two bosses, he had to be present to boost his team’s morale and pump them up for the upcoming project. Sighing loudly, he went in search of some solitude to have a cigarette in peace. Maybe, a nicotine rush was just what he needed to stave off his building headache. 

He looked down at the city lights, as the breeze blew away the smoke behind him. He had found a nice open terrace on the rooftop of this 78 floors building, and was already visualizing the city shining with billboards of their upcoming advertisement. 

“Those things will kill you.” A soft voice caught him off guard. 

He found a tall man standing to his left, and even in dark he could see he was the definition of beautiful. Soft and straight raven hair adorned the prettiest face he had ever come across, blue eyes shining with curiosity, and soft lips parted as he spoke, bringing out the sharpness of his jaw. He had not expected for anyone to come here, and he had certainly not expected someone this good looking to join him. He gave a smile to the stunning man.

“I am gonna die someday anyway, I might as well enjoy the ride.” He replied confidently, looking straight at the stranger. 

“True. Sorry if I am bothering you.” The stranger gave him a small smile and turned to face the view. 

If possible, he looked even better in side profile. How long had it been that someone piqued his interest? And how long had it been since he last took someone to his bed? 

“Yer no bother at all…” He paused. 

“You can call me Tobio.” Tobio replied, looking at him. 

“Miya Osamu.” He extended his free hand towards the ravenette. 

Tobio shook his hand with a nod. That was a soft hand, and Osamu could easily imagine holding it while pinning him down. 

“What brings ya here, Tobio?” He questioned the man. 

“I was visiting a friend, but I hate loud and crowded places.” Tobio sighed. 

“You and me both.” Osamu laughed. 

“I know. Actually, I saw you getting out of the club and followed you.” Tobio looked at him nervously. 

“That’s very stalker-ish, Tobio-kun.” He raised his eyebrow at Tobio. 

“Would it be so bad, Osamu-san?” Tobio questioned him calmly. 

“My my, ain’tcha a lil’ bold!” Osamu exclaimed with a surprise. 

Tobio’s face broke out in a grin, and he turned to face Osamu completely, looking at him for a few seconds without saying anything. 

“What? Is there somethin’ on my face?” Osamu asked with a light tone. 

“Nah. I was just checking something. It’s definitely better.” Tobio replied, analyzing him. 

“Huh?”

“It’s nothing. I am sorry for taking up your time. I will leave you alone.” Tobio turned away from him and started walking towards the lift. 

“Wait! Do ya wanna get outta here?” Osamu asked following the man, crushing the cigarette butt with his shoe. 

He wasn’t the one to ever let an opportunity go, and if someone as riveting as Tobio fell in his lap and flew away, then he wouldn’t be Miya Osamu. 

“Where to?” Tobio asked as he fell into step with him. 

“We could go to my place.” Osamu replied. 

“Sure.” Tobio nodded as they both entered the lift. 

Standing on the opposite side in a close and well lit place, Osamu could see the man in front of him was truly gorgeous. The navy blue turtleneck he was wearing brought out his blue eyes, and the slim fit black jeans were making his long legs look even longer.

“Y’know. I could be a serial killer, Tobio-kun. Ain’tcha a lil’ too unsuspectin’?” He gave Tobio a wide smile when their eyes met. 

“You would make a very handsome serial killer, Osamu-san. There are worse ways to go.” Tobio easily replied with a small smile. 

The brat was getting ahead of him in flirting, at this point he didn’t know who was seducing whom, nonetheless Osamu’s eyes darkened at the thought of wiping away that smirk. He couldn’t wait to taste those lips, but he was also a man of patience, and something told him that Tobio was worth waiting for. He quickly shot a message to his twin about his departure and left everything to him for the rest of night. He had shown his face at the gathering, and left with a prize for all his efforts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The car ride had been silent, with Tobio throwing him nervous glances every now and then, but Osamu was completely focused on driving, he wanted to reach home as fast as possible. 

Osamu closed his apartment door and immediately pinned Tobio against it, kissing him hard. Tobio clasped on to his back with his hands, returning the kiss just as passionately. Tobio’s mouth tasted like strawberries and ginger, sweet and spicy. Osamu pushed his tongue inside and moved it around slowly touching all over Tobio’s tongue, and Tobio pulled hard at his hair, holding nothing back. 

“Tell me yer clean, Tobio.” He whispered against those soft lips when he came up for air. 

“I am, Osamu-San.” Tobio breathed against his lips

“Good. Me too.” He replied and went back to kissing Tobio.

“Are we gonna do it right here?” Tobio asked after a while, when their lips parted for the second time, looking at him with provocative eyes.

“Get on the table” Osamu smiled and gestured at the dining table near the kitchen. 

Tobio gave him a questioning look but did as he was told and sat atop one side of the table. Osamu looked at the gorgeous man who was waiting for him, and stalked after him like a predator hunting his prey. When he was in front of Tobio, he kissed him once and swiftly went down. Tobio was blushing hard when Osamu looked up at him, and he grinned. He expertly got Tobio out of his pants and underwear, feeling his skin in the process, admiring Tobio’s leg muscles. He had immediately taken a liking to Tobio’s lithe body, and now that he could see under the clothes, he knew Tobio was just his type. Osamu lavished several kisses on Tobio’s skin, finally reaching the most sensitive area. 

“Osamu-San?” Tobio said his name hesitantly, as if he would stop. 

“Just relax and enjoy, Tobio.” He said as he took Tobio’s cock in hand and licked at the head. 

Tobio tasted good down here too. He put both his hands on Tobio’s thighs to spread them further, looking straight in his eyes as he took him in his mouth, and Tobio tangled his hands in his hair and moaned. He focused on pleasuring Tobio, closing his eyes, he switched between sucking and tracing the skin with his tongue. 

“I am really loving this view.” Tobio said in a low voice.

Osamu hummed around his cock and slowly got it out of his mouth. 

“Temme how much do ya like it?” He blew air against the head and looked at Tobio. 

“I feel like I am about to lose it.” Tobio croaked and moved his hands to Osamu’s shoulders.

Without replying, Osamu swallowed him, feeling the head against the back of his throat. Tobio wasn’t small by any means, but he pushed forward and took him deeper, breathing through his nose. He stayed there for a few seconds, and again went back to bobbing his head up and down. By the way Tobio tensed up, he could tell he was close. 

“Let it go, Tobio.” Osamu moved to giving him a hand job as he took him out of his mouth. 

Tobio came with a loud scream echoing through the house, shooting it all over Osamu’s hand and floor. What a beautiful sight it made, Osamu wondered. He stood up and removed Tobio’s turtleneck. 

“Such a good boy, Tobio.” He stroked Tobio’s flushed cheeks. 

“How’s that fair that I am naked and you’re fully clothed?” Tobio complained. 

“That eager, are ya?” Osamu smirked as he inquired. 

“What if I am?” Tobio challenged him back. 

Osamu twisted Tobio’s nipples with his fingers as an answer and kissed his sinful mouth. His own hardness was straining against his pants, and it was time for him to get some relief. 

He released Tobio and pushed him flat on the table. Tobio was still looking at him with defiance in his eyes. He just grinned at him and went around to stand behind him. He moved Tobio in a position where his neck was a little bent backwards on the edge of the table. Tobio looked at him with wide eyes, but understood what he wanted, he could see him lick his lips in anticipation of what was to come. Osamu removed his belt, and swiftly opened the button and the fly of his pants, pulling them down some along with his underwear, and freeing his erection. He stroked himself and slapped it lightly against Tobio’s lips. 

“Suck it.” He ordered. 

Tobio took him in his mouth eagerly, and started sucking. He was trying hard but couldn't take him in even halfway through, frustrated he moved his head down more. 

“You will have to do it.” Tobio sighed after a while, taking Osamu’s cock in his hand and guiding it to his mouth after taking him out. 

“I know.” Osamu smirked and fucked into the wet heat of Tobio’s mouth. 

“Ya can take it deeper, right?” He asked after a while. 

Tobio whimpered and sucked around his cock. Osamu slid deeper in his mouth and was captivated by the bulge it created on Tobio’s throat. 

“I am pretty sure this view is way more beautiful.” He wished he could take a picture, but decided against it. 

Tobio tapped on Osamu’s leg with his palm, and Osamu slid out of his mouth to let him breathe. His cock was shining with Tobio’s saliva, and when Tobio was ready again, he slid right back in that inviting mouth. He held on to Tobio’s head with his hands and fucked his face as he wished, making Tobio squirm. Tobio held on the edge of the table as he let Osamu use his mouth. 

It was only a matter of time before Osamu was ready to come, the sight below doing nothing to stop it. He took his cock out of Tobio’s mouth and came all over his face with a loud groan. 

“Wasn’t expecting that kind of facial today.” Tobio laughed, his voice hoarse. 

Osamu couldn’t help but chuckle in return as he took in shallow breaths. It had to be one of the best blowjobs he had received, perhaps, it was the man and not the act itself. After he came down from the high, he went and got a wet towel to wipe Tobio’s face clean. Tobio looked like a cat getting patted. He pulled Tobio up and got him down the table on his feet, supporting him. 

“Okay?” He asked him with concern. 

“More than okay.” Tobio smiled, and moved to the kitchen to wash his face in the sink. 

“Ya need a bathroom?” Osamu asked him as he removed his suit jacket and threw it on the floor. 

“What I need is you.” Tobio looked at him and bit on his lower lip. 

“Greedy greedy, Tobio-kun.” Osamu replied as he moved towards Tobio and lifted him up, Tobio’s tall legs wrapping around his waist and his hands behind his head.

Tobio kissed him as he carried him to the bed. Osamu laid him down on his back and stood up to remove his clothes. He removed his tie first and got out of his shirt slowly, giving Tobio a show. 

“Hmm I really liked you in the suit, but I must say you look even better without clothes.” Tobio murmured from the bed as he stroked himself. 

“Did I say that you could touch yerself?” Osamu asked him darkly. 

Tobio smiled at him, raising his eyebrow in a challenge. 

“Oh no, you don’t.” Osamu quickly removed his already open pants and got on the bed, turning Tobio to the side and spanked him hard on both his ass cheeks with his right hand, he could feel the sting in his palm. 

“Today, ya do as I say or be ready for some punishment.” He said in a flat voice. 

“Doesn’t seem like punishment to me.” Tobio looked at him unabashedly with teary eyes. Osamu rejoiced internally, Tobio was proving out to be more and more of a perfect fit for him. 

Osamu picked up his tie from the floor and bound Tobio’s wrists tightly with it. He pushed Tobio’s tied up hands behind his head. 

“Much better. Keep it that way.” He said satisfied. 

“Didn’t know you were kinky, Osamu-San.” Tobio’s breath hitched.

“Is that a problem, Tobio-kun?” He questioned the man, giving him a quick kiss before getting up. Tobio shook his head side to side and gulped nervously. 

Osamu got the bottle of lube and condoms from the side drawer and spread Tobio’s legs to prepare him. 

“Tight.” He whispered as he entered his lubed up finger in Tobio’s hole. 

“It’s been a long time for me.” Tobio hissed. 

“Me too.” He mumbled and continued to finger Tobio.

“That feels good.” Tobio moaned as Osamu added one more finger. He curved them and pushed on the front wall inside Tobio, and Tobio arched his back and cried out. 

“Found it.” Osamu said, pleased. 

He added a third finger into the mix and when he felt Tobio was sufficiently ready, he pulled them out. He put on a condom and covered his cock in more lube, completely ready to be inside Tobio’s twitching hole. 

He bent Tobio’s knees to his chest, looking him in the eye, and penetrated him in one slide. 

“Fuck!” Tobio shouted.

“That’s what I am doin’.” Osamu moaned as Tobio’s tightness enveloped him. 

Tobio looked at him with parted lips and clenched his tied up hands in fists, pushing against the tie, desperate to get out of its hold. 

“It won’t work... Jus’ take me, Tobio.” He bent down, putting his weight on Tobio, folding Tobio’s body in half. 

“Osamu! It’s so deep!” Tobio wailed and scrunched his eyes shut. 

The name, the moan, the sentence; it snapped something in Osamu. All of a sudden, he had this deep desire to claim Tobio, a sudden surge of possessiveness took over him. He wanted to break the man below him. 

“How deep is it, Tobio?” He demanded against Tobio’s ear. 

“Hah… Mmhh… It’s so deep. So fucking deep. I can feel it tearing up my stomach.” Tobio replied in a broken voice. What a perfect answer.

With one hand Osamu held on to Tobio's wrists firmly and stroked his cock with another, as he pulled all the way out and slammed right back in.

“Arrgh… I will come right away, Osamu!” Tobio screamed.

Osamu pushed his tongue inside Tobio’s mouth and kissed him deeply. 

“Not yet.” He removed his hand from Tobio’s cock and went back to kissing him, moving his lips to Tobio’s neck. 

“Don’t mark me!” Tobio said urgently. 

“Why not?” He asked sullenly, taking Tobio’s tied wrists in both hands and squeezing them hard. Osamu settled for brushing his lips softly against Tobio’s skin, the touch too tender, the total opposite of the pounding he was giving him. 

“I can’t! Job requirement.” Tobio pleaded. 

But he wanted to mark Tobio and the impulse was just too strong. He sat up, without pulling out, and moved his hands to Tobio’s bent knees. He opened Tobio’s right leg and put it on his shoulder. 

Turning his head, he sucked hard on the soft skin of his inner thigh, leaving a deep red mark. 

“Left too.” Tobio moaned and clenched around Osamu’s length. 

Osamu smiled. He liked Tobio’s greediness and obliged by peppering both his inner thighs with hickeys, while he continued to fuck Tobio steadily. 

Tobio was trembling hard and he could feel the shivers running down in his legs. 

“Osamu… It’s so good. I love it. I love it so much!” Tobio looked at him with tears in his eyes. 

Osamu wanted to have that flushed face closer to him. He bent down, and pulled on Tobio’s hands, getting them both into sitting position with Tobio being in his lap. Tobio kissed him, circling the bound hands behind Osamu’s head.

Osamu took Tobio’s ass in a bruising grip. He pulled all the way out and thrust right back up, pushing Tobio down on his cock with a brutal force.

“It’s even deeper!” Tobio cried out, drawing Osamu’s head to his flushed skin.

“Good.” Osamu groaned against Tobio’s chest.

He stayed like that, trying to catch his breath and loosened his grip on Tobio. 

“Go ahead. Take me as much as you want.” He commanded gently. 

Tobio looked at him warmly and wrapped his legs around his back. He set a steady pace of bouncing up and down on his cock. He looked at Tobio mesmerized, and pulled him closer, restricting his movements some. 

Tobio kissed him as if gravitated to his lips and ground his hips into a circle. Osamu could feel his cock pulsing against Tobio’s walls, and Tobio’s cock smearing his stomach with precum. It was leaking continuously, and Osamu wanted to stroke it badly, but he also didn’t want it to end soon. He wanted Tobio to be at his complete mercy. 

“I am about to… I am gonna come.” Tobio moaned as he pulled away from the kiss. 

“Not yet.” Osamu immediately took the end of Tobio’s cock in his hand and squeezed it for a few seconds, covering the slit with his thumb. He should have used a cock ring. 

“Why, you monster!” Tobio accused as he tried to free his hands from the binding. 

“Stop struggling.” Osamu ordered, slapping Tobio's ass and Tobio went lax in his embrace.

Osamu let go of Tobio’s cock once he was sure his orgasm had been stopped. He took over fucking Tobio, repeating the process of denying Tobio again and again. 

Tobio was an utter mess of thrashing limbs and sweaty skin. His voice had become hoarse from all the screaming, but Osamu was still not ready to let go. 

“Samu… Why? Why are you doing this? Let me come!” Tobio shouted again, trying to free his hands. 

“Say the word and I will.” Osamu pulled on Tobio’s hair to look into those beautiful eyes. 

“You bastard!” Tobio glared at him. 

“That’s not it.” Osamu kissed that foul mouth. 

“Please… Samu... Please please please…” Tobio finally sobbed against his lips. 

That pleased Osamu immensely. He finally took mercy on the amazing man in his arms, and started stroking him gently, not to hurt his already oversensitive cock. 

“Come for me, baby.” The affection left his lips in a gentle voice. 

Tobio bit hard on Osamu’s shoulder, as he came all over his hand, throwing his head back, his body shaking violently. Osamu couldn’t stop his own groan from escaping at all the sensations he was feeling. 

He wiped his hand on the sheets and got it back on Tobio’s body, trying to soothe his hypersensitive skin. His own release was impending, but for now he held Tobio as he came down from his orgasm. 

“Thank you... Thank you so much…” Tobio whispered, kissing his ear after he had calmed down. 

What a precious man, Osamu thought. 

“I am not done yet.” He took Tobio’s lips in a kiss, conveying both his desire and gratitude in it. For some reason their lips were always connecting. 

Tobio whimpered into the kiss and the sound went straight to Osamu’s dick. He pulled out and flipped Tobio on his front, getting him on all fours. Without wasting time, he entered him again, chasing his own orgasm. 

“God… Hngh… Fuck me, Samu!” Tobio cursed as he arched his back more.

In a short amount of time after he met Tobio, his name had gone from Osamu-San to Samu, and he fucking loved it the way it sounded on Tobio’s tongue. And his glistening back? A flogger would do wonders on it, he imagined. The idea of that was enough and he let go with a moan, pushing them both down on the bed. 

“That was perfect... So beautiful, Tobio.” He murmured, lying on top of him. He laced his fingers with Tobio’s to ground himself. Or however much he could with those tied up wrists. He pulled out of Tobio after a while, and heard Tobio hiss. He made a quick work of throwing the condom in trash and joined Tobio again. Tobio was still lying down and breathing hard. Osamu straddled his waist and released his hands from binding. Tobio’s wrists were completely red, and he felt a bit sorry for that. A very tiny bit. He covered Tobio with his body again and kissed on the side of his head, while his thumbs ran soothing circles on Tobio’s wrists. 

“Don’t expect me to call you sir.” Tobio mumbled after sometime and Osamu laughed out loud.

They had gone for shower together, and Osamu had taken Tobio again. This time on the bathroom counter, allowing Tobio’s now free hands to mark him with scratches as he pleased. 

Osamu changed the bedsheet when Tobio was drying himself. 

“Is it okay if I stay for the night?” Tobio asked him unsure. 

“Of course. Ya must be tired. Stay back.” Osamu gave him a reassuring smile. 

Osamu lied down on the bed with a sigh once he was done changing the sheets, he was feeling completely satiated and pleasantly exhausted. Tobio joined him soon without putting on any clothes. He wanted to hug the man, but after such encounters boundaries were often blurred, and he didn’t want to assume things. Tobio gave him a soft smile as they lied on their sides, facing each other. After a while he caressed Osamu’s cheek with his soft hand. 

“It’s definitely much better.” Tobio looked at him with wonder and said those words serenely. 

“I dunno what ya mean, but I am glad.” Osamu covered Tobio’s hand with his. 

Tobio chuckled and embraced Osamu, cuddling him, for which Osamu was grateful. 

“Get some sleep.” He yawned and hugged Tobio. 

  
  
  
  
  


Osamu woke up to a cold bed and an empty house, which instantly soured his mood. He had at least hoped to get the number of his last night’s companion. On top of it, his brother had arranged an early meeting at work. 

He entered the conference room with every intention of chewing out his twin, even though he wasn’t the one he was mad at. He froze on the spot as he was met with a very familiar blue eyes, when his brother turned to look at him, revealing the man standing in front of him.

Tobio looked at him intensely and gave him a cocky smile. What the hell was he doing here?

“Ah Samu. Good yer here! I wanted ya to meet someone.” Atsumu said excitedly. 

Osamu walked slowly and stood beside his brother, facing the man who had run out on him. 

“Hello.” He greeted him formally. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Miya-San.” Tobio gave him a serene smile. 

“Tobio-kun is a good friend of mine, Samu. He is a model and visitin’ Japan right now, I thought he would be perfect for our new series of commercials.” His twin said as a matter of introduction. 

Visiting Japan? Visiting a friend. He was followed to the rooftop because Tobio already had an idea of who he was. And when he said better, did he mean better than his brother? 

“Visitin’ Japan from where?” He asked tightly. 

“Italy. I am Japanese, but left for Italy with my family when I was 3 years old.” Tobio replied calmly. 

“Wouldja talk to him for a while? I gotta make a call ‘n signal here is real bad.” Atsumu was oblivious to the tension surrounding them and left. 

Osamu wanted to ask many things, but he just stared at Tobio. 

“Sorry?” Tobio half questioned as he scratched the back of his head with his hand. 

The movement revealing marks on his wrist which he was covering with full sleeved black Henley. Osamu’s eyes instantly went there and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Tobio’s hand. 

“It’s your fault, you know.” Tobio spoke softly when Osamu was busy observing his wrist. 

“Tobio, you and my brother…” 

“Are just friends.” Tobio finished his sentence. 

Osamu sighed a breath of relief. 

“When ya said better, didja mean?” He enquired and kissed Tobio’s exposed wrist, pulling him in his arms immediately after that. 

“I meant better looking twin.” Tobio buried his face in his neck. 

Osamu chuckled at that. In one night, this man was already having so much effect on him. 

“Atsumu-San and I met at the Paris Fashion Week last year.” Tobio added further. 

“Why didja leave?” He accused without any anger in his words.

“If I didn’t, how would I have gotten to see the surprise on your face?” Tobio laughed and looked at him with a cute pout. 

“It seems, I really gotta do somethin’ ‘bout your naughtiness.” Osamu stole a swift kiss from those pouty lips. 

“You could try.” Tobio kissed him back just as quickly. 

“Have dinner with me tonight.” He requested, going all out. 

“Hmm… Do you like Italian?” Tobio asked with an innocent smile.

“I could get used to that.” Osamu replied and kissed Tobio, this time not pulling away instantly. He could already imagine the city being plastered with Tobio’s handsome face, and He would definitely have to thank his brother for choosing that stupid night club. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your Honor, in my defense, they are really hot and I just wanted them to have sex! And apparently, it's OsaKage week, so why not?  
> In Kuroo's calm voice: I shall now cleanse my soul by working on the second chapter of my another very innocent OsaKage fic.


End file.
